


The best of him

by cheekyhappysmiles



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyhappysmiles/pseuds/cheekyhappysmiles
Summary: There's more to Richard Poole than meets the eye. A what if story. What if Commissioner Paterson had had some key information kept from him by London when he originally forced Richard to stay.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

Introduction

His life in Croydon had just been one long metaphorical car crash filled with insults, personal attacks and nasty comments. If truth be told, that pretty much summed up his entire life ever since his parents had packed off his terrified and alone 8 year old self across country to boarding school. The bullies there were brutal, crying and hiding being a part of daily life. That's when it all really started to steam roll down hill.

To his eyes, in a world that is advertised as catering and supporting all, Richard knew he had to stand alone. Well not quite alone. Now he faced the bullies, one by one, as they came with a brave face on, hiding the hurt, not giving them the satisfaction of letting them know how they got to him. Because now he was part of an ‘us’.

Commissioner Patterson had not made any direct reference to his personal 'situation' but his actions and dismissive attitude spoke volumes. And on a small island such as this where everyone knew everyone else's business he just knew that the team would already know. They were, no doubt, already gossiping and making fun of him behind his back just as the boys club in Croydon had. All he could do is brace himself for when they got bold enough to start saying them to his face.

Although if he were completely honest he doubted they could actually come up with anything new. He'd heard it all before. The fact that he was not in the least bit embarrassed about his home life, as the London boys felt he should, just seemed to egg them on further with the taunts. The upshot being there really couldn't be anything new, in terms of insults and put downs, left to say. The team here will be the exact same no doubt. He'd not missed the odd looks they cast his way or the judgmental glares.

He didn't trust them. No sir, he didn't trust them one little bit! They'd come out with all they wanted to say soon enough. 'Twas just a matter of time. And until then he would just hold his head up high and carry on. Fixing things as best he could was the only option left to him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The bride had been killed by mistake! Who'd have thought it? The bizarre things you saw on the job sometimes. Camille and the others had left for the day, heading to Catharines bar for some post case drinks and team bonding. To be fair Camille had extended an invitation for Richard to join them. But he had fast refused, today he had other things to do and he was already massively behind schedule. Camille in her typical French way had huffed in annoyance and left muttering loudly about “Rude English men!!”

Whatever, Richard truly didn't care, not today. Picking up the phone from Camille's desk he fast he dialed the number he had long ago committed to memory. The call just rang and rang, until eventually an answer machine kicked in.

“DAMN!!” The solitary word reverberated around the empty station. A slow wave of defeat washed over him. One phone call was all he wanted, two minutes to chat and laugh and feel himself again. His true self, not the police dogsbody self he wore to work.

Richard couldn't deny that the work here had been far more interesting and challenging. The sense of accomplishment he felt were undeniable and invigorating. Under different circumstances he might even have come to enjoy it. But the Commissioner’s disregard for him and his life meant he knew what to expect from this place. It'll be just like Croydon, only hotter, sandier and with rather less tea. Patterson was clearly in cahoots with the ol' boys club back in London. All Richard could do is get his head down and carry on forward. His priority was in protecting them from the worst of it.

The clock on the wall told him it was time to go back to the shack. And as much as he wanted to talk on the phone it was actually a good thing he hadn't. If they'd still been home there would have been a very real chance that the flight would have been missed. With a last check of his personal e-mail he re-re-re-checked that all the arrangements for the flight were in place.

Having to stay all this time he'd been away with his parents was less than ideal. None of them had ever been close. But him knowing that everything was in place already so when they get to Gatwick all was set was a massive relief for Richard.

And if all goes well tomorrow he'll be on the last ferry back from Guadeloupe and life will be a good deal better (and a lot more complicated). With a final large sigh he switched off the computer and headed out into the late afternoon sun.

********************************************************************

Chapter one

The mad dash to board the last ferry home for the night had left the normally relaxed and put together Catherine Bordey more than a little flustered. She'd had a most lovely time visiting with her old friend, too much fun really as she had managed to totally lose track of time. Only by mad running the entire length of the jetty had she managed to get aboard and even that was only just in time. Tired, sweaty and with her heart still racing she headed below deck to find a quiet table so she could gather her overly scattered wits.

Upon entering the lower space she found it to be rather busier than she had expected. But just there, off to one side, she spotted what appeared to be the last free seat. The table it was at had a small family seated around it. A small blond girl of around 5 or 6 sat by the window, her mother sat next to her talking gently in quiet tones. The father had his back to Catherine but was opposite his daughter clearly listening to what ever was being said by the two females before him. Thankfully the vacant chair was on the outside so asking if she could sit wouldn't involve any awkward climbing over of anyone.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I...?” she gestured to the seat. The women looked up in surprise and a rather alarmed Richard Poole turned to look at her.

“Catherine?!” The shock in his voice was clear. Rising from his seat slightly he continued “Yes, of course. Please, sit”

He lowered back down waving to the empty chair. The young girl had fallen silent and was casting worried looks between Richard and Catherine. And Catherine couldn't help but notice Richards eyes now only focused on the girl with the occasional nervous glance thrown her way. It was all in the eyes. Richard and this girl had identical green quizzical eyes. The thought hit Catherine with amazement and wonder and with no small amount of confusion. The awkward silence that followed was almost tangible. The straight laced British man was the first to cave to it.

“Erm... Catherine, this is my daughter Caitlyn” He waved gestured to the small girl now staring wide eyed at the French woman.

“Caitlyn” his voice now in a gentler tone “Catherine here owns a bar on St Marie” The child visibly relaxed “and her daughter is my Detective Sargent” had Catherine imagined it or had his voice become a little harder with that? The girl certainly reacted, tension filled her body once more causing her to sit up as straight as an arrow. An unreadable look in her unbelievably green eyes sought out her fathers. He gave her an almost imperceivable shake of the head, whatever question she was conveying to her father she clearly understood the answer.

More crushing silence followed. Catherine turned to the women sat across the table from her. Her face was watching the three of them, undisguised curiosity pasted across her face.

“And your name....?” Catherine asked

“Oh, erm yes” she seemed surprised at the question. “I'm Olivia. Olivia Bennett. I'm visiting my Godmother on St Marie. Quiet excited really. Ive never even left the UK before. But when Aunt Mary moved out here last year I promised her that I'd be out to visit just as soon as I could” Olivia, feeling the extreme tension in the air and now she'd been invited to speak, felt compelled to feel in the heady silence with chatter. “Well this sweet little one was kind enough to pick up my purse for me when I dropped it climbing aboard. And Mr Poole here has been telling me a little about the island. It all sounds truly beautiful and...”

Oh!?” Catherine interjected “So you are not Caitlyn's.....” The question hung heavy in the air.

“No” Richard cut in sharply

“Its just me and daddy” The girl stated quietly fixing Catherine with an clear stare.

A gentle expression filled the faces of both the women at the table.

“I'm sorry for your loss” The french women all but whispered

“STOP!” Richard barked

“My mothers not dead” The child announced evenly

Turning to face Catherine Richard spoke in a low growl “She's just a child! Not even set foot on the island. Stop the games and keep your comments to yourself!”

Catherine had no idea how to respond. Richard had never spoken to anyone like this, and if she'd been asked before today she would have said he was incapable of speaking in such a tone.

“I need some air daddy” Father and daughter rose, the girl quickly running around to grasp her dads hand. As they walked away the sweet voice of the wafted back towards the table. “Maybe she was just asking? Not being mean like the others did”

Just before they left completely to go above deck Richards deeper voice could just be heard “She old friends with the Commissioner, hes got my file, and he's clearly in, or at least agrees with them all back home. I'm sorry sweetheart, I fear it'll be just the same here” The defeat in his voice darn near broke Catharines heart. But what on earth was he talking about? Just like London? What on earth could have been so bad that the poor girl was worried and her father felt need to warn her?

She didn't know the answers to these questions, but she sure as anything was going to find out! And as for Selwyn Patterson! He was going to be getting an extremely loud piece of her mind as soon as she was home. To drag a single father across the world. No thought to him or his child! How could he? Yes sir, Selwyn Patterson was getting an earful tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selwyn Patterson sat on his veranda quietly mulling over all he had just heard. A slow but bubbling rage in the pit of his stomach started to slowly fill the rest of him. He could not believe the quality of human (and he used that word in its loosest possible sense) that the Metropolitan Police were allowing into its ranks. Only once Poole's Superintendent had stopped giggling to himself like a naughty schoolboy delighting in his wonderful and well orchestrated prank was Selwyn forced to endure the moron prattle on and on. Hurling senseless abuse and twisted innuendo at the Islands current DCI.

Now, Patterson was the first to admit that Richard Poole was irritating, pernickety and at times out right arrogant. But boy did he have the talent to back it up! And for all the things he was he wasn't a self aggrandizer and he always gave credit and heavy praise to his team. His interpersonal skills were somewhat lacking, but at heart he was a good man.

Too good in the eyes of his last team, 'Goody two shoes' was the term used against him over and over again. And for Selwyn to have to sit and listen as a good officer, his officer,was torn apart went against the grain. And why attack DCI Poole? As far as Selwyn could see the mans only crimes were being good at his job, following the rules and having the 'audacity' to raise his young daughter. Alone. By choice. Ohhhhh yes, Selwyn was now privy to the ins and outs of one Richard Pooles personal life.

He'd had no interest in hearing it but Superintend Boyce was very keen to share, no doubt believing that on St Marie they would view it in the same bizarre negative light that Croydon had chosen too. If what he was told was true, and in fairness he felt inclined to accept it as such, Richard had had a brief dalliance with a local nurse. This short lived romance had come to an abrupt end when she had unexpectedly fallen pregnant.

This part of the story then digressed into more offensive comments from Superintendent Boyce about Pooles ability and suggestion that the child wasn't even the man in questions anyway as surely she would have been seeing other men 'How else could have any women have been satisfied?' the man had crudely put to Patterson. Now, the women had no interest in raising a child, but she didn't feel like she wanted to get rid of the baby either. At this she decided to go to Richard and give him options. Either the child was to be given up at birth, handing it over to social services to find an adoptive family, or Poole could take the child himself but with the understanding that he was doing it alone.

He had, obviously, chosen the latter and had raised the now 5 year old girl alone ever since.

The station in Croydon had been ruthless to the man for it. Why was completely beyond Selwyns comprehension. Having lost his own dear wife early on in their marriage he had never been blessed himself with the joy of children. One of the few regrets he had in life, Selwyn adored children and made the most of all the time he got to spend with his niece. As means of explanation for their behavior Boyce throw terms like 'a women's job' and 'no real man would...' rather more than Selwyn could stomach. It was with great relief that he finally ended the call.

All this left Selwyn torn over what to do next. He had been horrified when Catherine had called him late the night before with all guns blazing. Frankly he'd only called London for confirmation that this was just some stupid prank. Alas no. Croydon really had, fully intentionally, sent a single father half way across the world. And with equal intention kept the existence of his child from all paperwork that was sent to the Caribbean. And all for 'a bit of a laugh'.

The creature on the other end of the phone had been just as dismissive of little Caitlyn Poole as he'd been of her father. The child had been described by the English policeman as ' a mouse of a girl always clinging to her fathers hand'. The follow up comment that the team had tried to 'toughen her up a bit' sent shivers down Selwyns spine. He didn't know what it meant, and frankly he was too afraid to ask. But from what Catherine told him of the childs behavior on the ferry. Whatever they did it had left a small 5 year old with a deep distrust of all those who work with her dad. And Richard feeling much the same.

Is that why he never brought his daughter to the commissioner's attention? Had he, quite understandably, assumed that the St Marie Police Force knew and simply didn't care? Did he believe that they all knew and thought of him in the same way that the idiots in London did? It would certainly explain his blow up at Catherine the night before. And the girl. The poor little girl apparently aware of, if not all at least some of, it. Selwyns heart wept for her.

Of course had he known about the child he would never in a million years have fixed it so Poole would stay. But now he was here and the girl too. He absolutely wouldn't send them back to that. Not to such disgusting, backwards men.

But what to do? How to fix this whole unfathomable mess.

With a sudden burst of resolve Selwyn Patterson got to his feet and headed resolutely out the door. He had to speak to the rest of the team. It was Sunday, they had no current big cases open so odds were it would be quiet. And as DCI Poole had requested the weekend off (now he understood why!)he knew they'd be able to have a full and frank discussion without interruption.

They had to gain trust, Poole trusted his team to do their work and they've proven themselves there, but personal trust? No, none at all, at least, not yet. And Selywn wouldn't stand by and allow them to be tarnished with the same brush as those at his last station. He needed to prove how different they were. And that started with not sending the Pooles away no matter how much Richard complained.

He'd make it work, they'd gain his trust through action and teach his little girl that her father isn't the only good hearted officer in the world. He had too. And not just for his own pride. Nor even for his own most basic sense of decency. But because he was haunted by her. A little girl. A little girl with her fathers green eyes. He may not have met her yet. But those eyes in his minds eye called to him, pleaded with him. He was going to fix this.

The station was hot. Hot and boring. Camille Borday sat back from her desk lazily fanning herself with the set of forms she'd just finished filling out. The only sounds that filled the room was the slow grind of the fan overhead barely offering any respite and the gentle scratching of Officer Fidel Bests pen as he finished up his meager amount of paperwork. Dwayne would surely be back soon she vaguely thought to herself. He had been gone for nearly an hour, just down to the market on a quick patrol.

She took a second to reflect on her new chief. He'd taken the weekend off. No doubt hiding away in his shack, reading a tome of a book. Almost certainly one based in his drizzly yet much beloved England. He was a strange little man. He kept everyone at arms length. His rudeness and arrogance in place as a shield. But a shield against what?. Camille prided herself on her ability to read people, to anticipate their next action. Its what made her so very good when she was undercover. But this one fastidious Englishman baffled her. She found it irritating right to her core.

“I was hoping to catch all three of you here today” The booming tenor shattered the quiet of the room like thin glass. Camille visibly jumped. Her superior took a moment to enjoy that fact before casting an enquiring eye at Dwayne's desk.

“He's just doing a patrol of the market. Pickpockets have been active again” Camille answered the silent question.

“Very well, I must speak to you all, so we will wait”

We? it was only then that Camille noticed her own mother hovering in the main doorway.

“Maman?”

“Wait” she answered gently.

And wait they did. Camille and Fidel knew it had to be something serious. Why else would he have come all the way down here? With Catherine in tow no less. And where was the chief? Had the man managed to argue his case to return to England? Was it something worse? Selwyns face gave nothing away. He just stood in his sullen stoic way.

Relief filled them all when Dwayne finally strolled into the station.

“There you are officer” The commissioner announced.

“Sir?”

“Please everyone take a seat, I have something of great importance I need to discuss with you” He stood in front of Richards desk facing them all whilst wearing a solemn expression. “A situation has been bought to my attention. And now I am bringing it to yours. When everyone knows all there is to know we are all of us together going to work this out until we have a solid and doable solution. Do you all understand?” The team nodded mutely. “Good, then sit back and I will begin.......”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caitlyn sat on the end of her dad’s bed, her bare legs kicking out nervously at the air. “Are you sure?” she asked her father incredulously.

Richard smiled to himself as he turned away from his job at the desk to face her. “Sweetheart, we are in the Caribbean now. It’s really not a surprise that you uniform includes shorts” There she sat, in her light brown shorts and royal blue SMI (St Marie International) Academy t-shirt. It’s a vibrant colour, a stark contrast to her blond, perfectly plated, hair and pale skin.

  
Richard had been very lucky to get his daughter into the school, especially at such short notice. Everything had been a rush, really. As soon as Richard realised just how stitched up he'd been he set out to make the best of things.  
  
The call to his parents had been anything but fun. When he'd originally and rather reluctantly asked them to take Caitlyn it had been meant to be for a few days only. They’d been baffled by his decision to take Caitlyn. They were very traditional, upright, and, yes, rather snotty kind of people.  
He'd been deeply hurt when he found out, just before Caitlyn's first birthday, that his parents closest friends and the extended family had no idea that she existed. The revelation did nothing for their already strained relationship. Richard had felt betrayed and after that kept his daughter at a distance. This did not seem to bother Grandmother and Grandfather Poole. Due to all this it was obviously imperative for him to retrieve his daughter as fast as he could.   
  
She hopped off the bed with her usual happy bounce. For Caitlyn, if left to her own devices, was a naturally very happy child. It was only when the worry monster took hold that she folded into herself. “I'm going to make friends and I'm going to learn a lot and get all clever”  
  
She was so sure of herself, Richard couldn't help but give a good natured chuckle. “Of course you will” He heaved the tiny child into the air as he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the shack and onto the small veranda. Caitlyn who was now perched comfortably on his hip gave out a little gasp. Her eyes were wide with surprise and uncertainty. Richard stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There on the beach before them stood the three other members of Richard’s team. There on the pristine sand they'd written in objects which they'd obviously gathered from other parts of the shore  
  
WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME CAITLYN  
  
How long had it taken them to gather that many stones and shells? And why? The Pooles were speechless. Caitlyn, immediately taking in the men’s uniforms, stiffened . They all stood in awkward silence. “That's my name” her small voice carried on the light breeze as she pointed at the last word on the sand.  
  
Richard placed his little girl onto the deck. Then pointing to every word he slowly read out the message for her. She smiled a little to the group still standing on the beach. “Thank you” she offered politely. That seemed to be all the invitation that the adults needed.  
  
Camille led the charge up the steps. “Well, we were hardly going to allow your first day at a new school go unnoticed, were we?” She solely addressed this to the girl who was at that very moment retreating behind her father’s legs. Camille smiled down kindly at her “And it'll be an amazing day too! I just know it.”  
  
“It'll be perfect! A perfect day for a perfect princess,” Dwayne came from behind Camille and dropped to the floor in front of Richard’s feet. “Hey there, little one. I'm Dwayne Myers, but you? You can call me Uncle Dwayne, OK?”  
  
The child remained silent. Her father didn't. “What on earth are you all doing here?” he demanded harshly. Now just a few days ago this attitude would have set Camille off on one of her tirades and the men would have just walked away. But now? After all they had heard from the Commissioner?   
  
Instead she turned her attention onto him desperately trying to convey only kindness and friendship with her eyes. “We only found out yesterday about her” Please believe us she silently prayed “A little digging and we discovered she was to attend SMI and that she started today. We just...” she faltered. She was going to say 'we just wanted you to know that this isn't London' but was that too blunt? Confronting the elephant in the room so soon?  
  
Fidel took up the thread. “We just want her to be happy here. Both of you” he gave a small smile to his boss.  
  
“Dat's right chief” Dwayne pitched in from the floor “we want her to know we have her back!” He struggled to stand, but managed it.  
  
“And yours” Camille found her voice again.  
  
Richard stood frozen. Dumbfounded. The waves crashing was the only sound to be heard as everyone faced one another on the deck.   
  
“I like the blue” Caitlyn announced with the seriousness that could only come from a child. She was holding out her t-shirt to Dwayne for him to admire.  
  
“So do I, it’s a very good colour. Strong” He tried to match her serious tone.  
  
“Erm, yes..... well, thank you and …..... err......yes. We really need to get on. Can't have her late on her first day. I haven't even called a taxi yet soo....”  
  
“A taxi?” The French voice was only mildly scolding “Richard, no!” She spoke to the other men. “You two go back to the station. I'll bring Richard in after we have dropped Caitlyn off at school” She turned to the girl “What say we sit you up front and make your dad sit in back, eh?”  
  
Caitlyn saw laughter in the woman’s eyes. She didn't trust it. Was she really this nice? Like Miss Molly her childminder in London? Or was it all part of a bigger game like Boyce and Anderson enjoyed playing? She looked to her daddy for guidance.  
  
He saw what she was asking. They'd somehow developed this soundless communication over the years. To trust or not to trust? The stakes were high. To trust them would leave Caitlyn exposed if these people turned on them. But maybe this was different? He wanted it to be different so badly.  
“Well, thank you. Errr.....yes. Camille. Thank you. That would be lovely?” His eyes gave away everything. He was so lost and confused. Camille’s heart broke for him. Moving slowly they all headed off to the car.

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

A pin. A single push pin. He knew the others thought him mad for obsessing over it. But why leave a sharp pin on the floor when you know everyone will be barefoot? Talk about a health and safety hazard!  
  
The day had gone smoothly. Little was said about Caitlyn besides Dwayne asking if she'd gone into class OK. No other references were made, no questions asked. This suited him. Business as usual. Just as he like it.  
  
“Sir? Isn't it about time to go get Caitlyn?” Camille burst through his chain of thoughts.  
  
“Oh, good heavens, yes!” He filled with panic slightly. What must they think? For him to have lost track of time like that! “I'm not use to school runs on work days. St Martins had a school bus. It picked her up and dropped her off at her childminder’s” He felt compelled to explain as he shot round his desk.  
  
As Camille climbed into the car she asked “Was St Martins a private school too?”  
  
Richard wasn't sure if there was genuinely no judgement in her voice or if he just wasn't hearing it.  
They pulled into the light traffic and headed out of town. “Err, yes” he gave her a cautious sideways glance. Sending his daughter to a private school had gotten him no end of grief in London. He'd been branded a 'snob whose little prima-donna was too good for the local school'.  
“My parents you see. Well, they aren't close to me, nor to Caitlyn, but they offered to pay to send her off to boarding school when she came of age. Well, I refused of course. I had no intention of sending her away at all. So after some thought they offered to pay for her to go, from the start to a private school locally.”  
  
He stopped for breath, still eyeing Camille, waiting for a negative response. She gave none, merely nodded her head waiting to see if he'd continue. He did.  
  
“It was for their pride more than anything else. They couldn't stand the idea of anyone finding out their grandchild was in a state school. Well, to be honest, my first instinct was to refuse but then I checked it out and St Martins could offer her so much. And I could never afford it myself so I agreed.” He'd finally run out of steam. He'd justified himself.  
  
“It’s wonderful that you give her all you can. You are obviously a very good father.”  
  
Richard had no idea how to react. “I do my best, it’s not always enough” was the only answer he could think of.  
  
“Nonsense! Richard, I mean it. You just have to look at her to see how loved she is. She’s polite and so, so adorable. I honestly can’t wait to get to know her better.”  
  
Collecting the little one was easy. She'd run into her father’s arms as soon as she'd spotted him from the gate. He'd stopped for a brief time to speak to her teacher. Now with Caitlyn safely clipped in the back they sped back to the station.

  
“So how was your first day, Caitlyn?” Camille asked gently.  
  
“It was nice, thank you, Sergeant.”  
  
“You can call me Camille, you know.”  
  
“Really? Can I, daddy?” Richard gave a small nod. “ OH, OH, daddy, guess what?! I made a new friend. And he's new too. Well, last week new. He’s called Benny. And Benny says if I get the school bus to school I can sit next to him. Aaaaaaand he likes drawing too, daddy. Just like me!”  
  
“I do need to sort that bus situation out,” Richard said mostly to himself, “find someone who'll be happy to watch you.”  
  
Caitlyn chattered happily the whole ride back. Clearly excited about the day she had had. As they'd pulled up to the station however an extreme change overcame her. The joyful chitchat stopped and an expression of unnerving seriousness fixed upon her face.  
  
This was nothing short of a conditioned response Camille thought with horror.   
  
Richard helped the girl out of the high car and they slowly, hand in hand, walked up the steps. “I'm here” Camille heard him whisper. Caitlyn only responded by clinging to his hand a little harder.  
  
“Aye! There she is!!” Dwayne’s excitedly greeted “How was your first day, Princess?”  
  
Caitlyn stopped dead still. Gingerly, but in an act of braveness, she decided to approach his desk.  
“It was very nice, thank you, Officer.” Her voice was small. Nothing like the loud excited tone Camille had heard in the car.  
  
Dwayne stared at Caitlyn blankly. “I'm sorry, what did you say?” He asked innocently.  
  
“It, it was lovely. Thank, thank you, Officer M-M-Myers.” She stuttered out confused.  
  
“I'm sorry? Who are you talking to?” He posed the question whilst dramatically looking over his shoulder as though looking for someone.  
  
“You?” she seemed even less sure of herself now.  
  
“Ohhhhhhh, but there's no Officer Myers here for you, child.” A moment of confusion flooded the girl before she understood. A shy smile crept across her face.  
  
“It was a lovely day, thank you, Uncle Dwayne.”   
  
“Ah course it was. There was never any doubt, was there Chief?” He turned his attention to his boss. Richard had been busy taking in the scene before him. Maybe it was different here. He sooo wanted it to be different here.   
  
“Of course not. I knew she'd do marvellously” As silly as it was, it felt nice to be pulled into someone else's praise of his child.   
  
Dwayne beamed down at Caitlyn before turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Richard moved over to his desk and pulled out some scrap paper and a box of new crayons for Caitlyn’s entertainment. He really did need to arrange something for her. He really couldn't have her here every day.  
  
“Ahhhhh!” A voice bellowed from the doorway,”And this must be our own little Caitlyn!”  
  
The mentioned child spun around to the voice and backed away fast from the large man, banging herself into Camille’s desk. A calming hand patted her shoulder. She looked up into the rich brown eyes of Camille. And as much as she fought it, she couldn't help but like her father’s Sergeant. She was calm and gentle, not at all the fiery French women her dad had described although she got the feeling her father liked the women more than he let on too.  
  
“Sir?” Richard was up from his desk in a heartbeat, “Is there a problem? Something we need to do?”  
  
“No, nothing at all. I just came by to meet your little miss here” he waved an arm in the child’s direction. “And maybe offer my services?”  
  
“Services, sir?” Richard was more than a little confused.  
  
“Well, I was thinking. This really isn't a place for a child. Very boring and all so.....” He tentatively offered both hands out to the small girl.   
  
Unsure what to do, Caitlyn looked to her dad. He was looking at the commissioner, unaware of her. In desperation she turned to Camille who nodded to her, smiling. Feeling braver, she took the couple of steps to the huge man. He ever so gently picked her up and sat her on Fidel's desk.  
  
Selwyn looked into her angelic face marred slightly by her mask of bravado hiding fear. He spoke to the girl, focusing only on her as though no one else existed. “I know that you and your father were treated very poorly in London.” Well that certainly addressed the elephant in the room! “And I wanted you, and your father,” he briefly turned to a highly flustered and rather embarrassed Richard before moving back to Caitlyn, “to know that that's not who we are here.”  
  
He now turned his full attention on his DCI, “I do not condone and definitely do not agree with those 'people'!” He spat out that last word with no small amount of venom. Again he addressed Caitlyn, “We are a team here. A family. You are safe. I give my word. Our word!”   
  
The team around them nodded vehemently as the commissioner forced Richard’s eye. “All I ask, Detective Inspector, is for a chance to prove it.”  
  
Richard was aghast. Never had anyone pleaded with him thus. He took the room in. His two junior officers are on the edge of their seats. Camille’s face is full of compassion and yet also pained. And the commissioner, laying the situation out bare to be dealt with. His brain kicked in. Running a thousand miles an hour. Pros, cons, risks, probability and statistics zooming through his head.  
  
“You promise?”Her innocent voice broke through the roaring noise in his own head.   
  
All eyes were now fixed on a very serious Caitlyn Poole.  
  
“Give an old man a chance. Just one.”  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
Richard couldn't speak so numbly nodded.  
  
“Excellent!” Patterson appeared genuinely excited. “So hows about you and I go for a walk through the market? We can aim for the beach and walk along to Catherine’s. She is looking forward to meeting you again. Then we can wait there for the others to join us after they finish for the day?”  
  
Caitlyn nodded slowly.  
  
“Maybe we could even grab some ice cream as we walk?”  
  
“Ice cream?!” That certainly got the girls attention. “Can I have a scoop of chocolate?”  
  
This snapped Richard back into the real world. “No chocolate! Sir, please” he pleaded.  
  
“Maybe he's right” Selwyn answered Caitlyn as he helped her down from the desk and they headed out the door. On the stairs, as they walked away from the station, the remaining officers distinctly heard the old softie say, “A first day of school doesn't call for a scoop of chocolate ice cream. It calls for two!”   
  
Fidel, Dwayne and Camille fell into fits of giggles at Richards shocked expression.  
  
“Oh, you might be laughing now!” he countered in surprisingly good spirits “But it’s not my mother that's going to be dealing with a tiny blond buzzing ball of energy all hopped up on chocolate! Catherine and the Commissioner truly have no idea what they're in for...” 

*** Massive shout out to the wonderful Swee'Pea. You have been an absolute dream come true. Thank you so very, very much!!****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The large wafer cone was full to bursting. The two huge scoops of rich chocolate ice cream could hardly be seen beneath the copious amount of cream, syrup, and gummy sweets. The child's eyes lit had up like a Christmas tree when she'd been presented with the mammoth treat.

The little and large duo were rather an odd couple strolling casually through the center of the market. The sights and sounds of the busy street was nothing like anything that Caitlyn had ever seen before. The vibrant colours and exotic sounds had her head turning this way and that. She'd been mostly silent as they wandered, only speaking to thank the Commissioner for her tremendous treat. Selwyn felt no need to force any kind of conversation. He strolled beside her, conscious to take small measured steps to keep her at a comfortable pace. He suspected that she'd never actually say anything if he started to go too fast. Keeping her comfortable was his key objective.

“Is it always like this?”Caitlyn asked.

The fact that she'd asked him a question at all took him by surprise a little. A nice surprise, as he took it to mean that she was at ease enough to try and trust him.

“This is pretty standard, yes. Do you like it?”

She nodded energetically “It’s very different” The girl was trying so hard to keep the chat going. You could see the strain in her eyes. “Sometimes, on a Saturday, if daddy wasn't working we would go along to Oxford Street. Just to look in the shops. We'd head over to Covent Gardens and go to the indoor market there. It’s nothing like this” Her voice was in awe clearly marvelling at what was around her. They walked on further, slowly heading towards the beach.

“Sir?Can we.....” she faltered a moment. How far could she push this? She was nervous about his reaction, but her natural mischievous nature had her wanting to have some fun.

Selwyn took the moment to stop stock still. “Caitlyn. Look, if you want something just ask. I give my word, the worst thing you'll hear from me is 'no'” And he knew deep in his heart he was unlikely to even do that. If he could say yes, he without a doubt would.

She looked at him inscrutably for a second. Her piecing green eyes clouded by indecision. A small smile crept upon her lips. Slowly, oh so slowly it made its way upwards clearing the clouds.

“Sir? Will you build a sandcastle with me?”

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Three hours later four tired and slightly frustrated police officers made their way over to Catherine's Bar. Richard had never felt so conflicted about finishing his day. On the one hand the case was driving him insane! No one could be as 'zen' as this Aslan man appeared to be. It didn't make sense.

However, on the other hand, he knew he absolutely had to check in on Caitlyn.

His team had been most understanding about his occasional lapses in concentration. He couldn't help his mind wandering off meditation tent murders and onto what his little girl was doing. Well, to be more specific, how she was doing. All three of the other officers had taken the time to assure him that as big and intimidating as one Selwyn Patterson was, when it came to children, he was a teddy bear. Richard had appreciated, albeit guardedly, their attempts to calm his mind. 

As the bar came into view Richard couldn't help himself as he picked up his pace. Camille remained by his side. “Calm yourself Richard. You have my word she will be fine” He forced a small tight smile and made a valiant attempt to lessen his stride.

Upon entering the interior of the bar neither Catherine nor Selwyn could be seen but a small commotion could be heard on the back patio. Adrenalin kicked in and Richard shot outside at a speed no one had thought him capable of. Camille and the others were close on his coat tails then all four stopped dead. None could quite process the scene before them.

A couple of the tables had tourists sitting at them, enjoying an early evening drink and the entertaining spectacle playing out at centre stage. For there in the middle of the deck stood a small, chocolate-faced, sand covered, extremely dishevelled Caitlyn. Her eyes were wide and alert, and her grin so large that it had to be shared with those around her. She panted slightly, trying to catch her breath, with her arm extended out towards Catherine who was clearly in the act of giving chase.

The adult too wore a face that sang of joy and laughter as she made a sudden lunge at the girl. Caitlyn, being smaller and more agile, easily managed to duck out of the older woman's grasp. Laughing hysterically the girl zigzagged through the chairs. She paused for the briefest moment to look behind her seeking the women from whom she had escaped. This tactical error proved to be her undoing for in that moment of distraction a second adult, covered in sand and laughing and panting in equal measure, appeared out of nowhere.

His strong arms encircled her from behind, lifting her clear off the ground and swinging her full circle. Her enthusiastic laughter filled the bar mingled in with an equally joyous voice. “Gotcha!” He announced, a surprising amount of pride in his voice.

“Having fun are you?” Camille's voice snapped Richard back to his senses. What the hell had he just witnessed?

“Daddy!” Caitlyn all but screamed. The excited girl ran at her father, throwing herself care free into his arms, “We had ice cream then we played on the beach we built a sand castle I got thirsty so we came here Catherine's really nice not like in London but then they said I needed to put on sun cream and I didn't want sun cream so I ran and hid but they chased me and I ran and ran I ran super fast it was sooooooo fun I laughed lots too but I got caught and now you're here and it’s even better!” Neither punctuation nor, indeed, oxygen appeared to exist for the girl at that moment. 

Everyone looked rather surprised at the extended and rather loud outburst from the girl. Everyone that is, except Richard. She wriggled and jiggled as her relieved father heaved her into his arms. He turned to the girl’s two babysitters who just stood there, rather sheepishly. They'd forgotten themselves, enjoying the game with such a young and free child. Selwyn, trying to dust himself off, cleared his throat to speak but Richard cut in.

“So, what have we learnt about Caitlyn and chocolate?” Even if he'd wanted too, he couldn't have kept the laughter out of his voice. 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The sun had set a while ago but still the seven of them sat at the table which had long ago been cleared of food.. Well six of them. Sometime ago Caitlyn had stretched across Richard’s and Camille's laps and crashed out into an exhausted sleep.

Once the initial excitement of seeing her father had passed Richard had been able to put her down and start the clean-up operation. Dwayne and Fidel got to setting two tables together so they could all sit comfortably. Camille set about getting a wet cloth so Caitlyn's grubby face and hands could be seen to. Nothing was to be done for the girl’s once neat plaits so Richard opted to take them out, combing his fingers through her loose locks to remove any forming tangles. Everyone settled and a wonderful dinner was served up. Conversation flowed naturally. Richard felt like he was barely keeping afloat, lost in the sea of friends and comrades. It was all so foreign.

“I'd happily have her dropped off and picked up from mine, Richard” He had completely zoned out of the conversational thread around him.

“I’m sorry, Catherine? What was that?”

“Cami was just saying how you needed to have her collected and dropped off. Her school bus? Well, Camille picks you up in the morning so you can drop Caitlyn off with me. And I can make sure I'm home for the bus to drop-off time too. Bring her back here to the bar or anywhere you want her to be.”

Richard was taken aback. He'd never expected anyone to offer help so easily. “That's a lovely offer but I couldn't possibly put you out like that.”

“Oh it’s no problem at all. Please Richard, let me help! It’s not like I will be getting any grandchildren any time soon.” At this she sent her daughter a pointed look but Camille dodged it like a pro, pretending not to notice it as she arranged Caitlyn more comfortably on her lap. “Please, let me help. You have my word there’ll be no chocolate. We've more then learnt our lesson on that one. She's a wonderful child and you are a great father. I'd be honoured if you'd let me be a part of your set up” The plea was impassioned and real. 

Richard was completely unprepared; he had no clue how to handle it. Camille caught his eye with a small smirk on her face. She did so enjoy his discomfort. “Yes, Well, thank you Catherine.” He looked her clear in the eye, looking for any sign of mocking or derision. “That would be most helpful. And it'll only be temporary. Until I can find a more permanent babysitter for her.”

Catherine was overjoyed to hear him accept her offer of help. It was definitely a good sign.

The night began to wind down. Richard was left to wonder what to do with his very asleep lump.

“Sit in the back with her on your lap, Richard, and I'll drive you both back.” Camille was up, helping him to manoeuvre her into his arms.

The drive was silent, Richard’s brain desperately trying to process the day’s events. Camille was out the car first, opening the door so Richard could climb out. He was stuck, there was no way he could step down from the car and maintain his balance with the girl in his arms. As fast as anything Camille saw his predicament and reached out taking the child into her own strong arms. “Thank you” he whispered.

“Just tell me where we are going. Your bed?”

He shook his head, “No, I found a little room to the side. It was used as a junk cupboard. I cleared it, there's a small bed in there for her” He led the way to the small space. Waiting in the doorway, Camille held the small girl’s legs out so her father could remove the girl’s shoes and socks. He pulled back the covers and Camille gently placed her on the bed. Extracting herself from the room she left the man to tuck in his beautiful daughter. She'd done her job, made herself useful. Slowly she headed back to the car.

“Camille” His soft voice called to her, making her stop. She heard his footsteps come up behind her. She turned. “Thank you, for that. Helping, I mean.” He stopped and just looked at her “I’ve never known her this comfortable outside of our own home. She likes you. So, yeah, thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. Like Maman, I'm just happy to be a part of this all.” Camille paused a moment, following her own thoughts. “You are not alone any more, Richard. We all want to be here for you. As much or as little as you need.”

They stood a moment longer, the cooler night’s breeze rustling the palm trees.

“Goodnight Camille. I'll... I'll think about what you've said” and with that he turned and headed back into his shack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days soon flowed into weeks. Life settled into a nice calm pace.

On weekdays Caitlyn was dropped off at Catherine's before the school bus arrived and collected again when Richard finished for the day.

On the weekends that Richard worked, Grandad Selwyn (As Caitlyn had dubbed him) insisted on having his time with the girl and she was often taken off on trips around the island. On several occasions, when the junior officers had days off mid-week, they themselves scurried off with the small girl in tow. She'd head off on the boat with Uncle Dwayne or head up to Fidel's house where she loved to bake with Juliet. The once timid English girl flourished with the additional love and attention generously lavished on her.

And Caitlyn relished it all! But her favourite time, outside that spent with her beloved father, was when Camille had time off. She would often choose to kidnap the girl away. They never did anything earth shattering. Just lots of time spent on the beach. Mostly the one on which the girl’s shack sat.

How Caitlyn loved her home. Richard always complained about it. It was too hot, it was too sandy, it was too small. But Caitlyn adored it! Every nook, every cranny. Even the lizard, especially the lizard really. Harry was the best animal in all the world as far as she was concerned. She just knew he understood absolutely everything she said. Richard of course thought her silly, though he never said so aloud, but Camille agreed with her completely. So, on those long carefree afternoons that Camille and Caitlyn spent together, they would often stop and have a chat with the tiny reptile.

Camille loved this time just as much as the girl did. The growth she'd seen in such a short amount of time was awe inspiring. To start, the girl had been so scared yet still so willing to have her fears proved wrong. As she grew in confidence, her cheeky nature emerged strong and proud. Laughter was the most common sound coming from her now. Her growth and development was a constant surprise to the island native. And it wasn't just Caitlyn who surprised her daily. Richard did too. He was an irritating enigma. So stubborn, so rude, so English! But also so loving, so endlessly accommodating, and so very care free when with his child. Camille couldn't help but feel a deep connection with the man.

Some nights, she'd join the Poole's on their evening wander back home. And after the little one was tucked in for the night the adults would sit out and watch over the water, talking quietly. Not about him, never that. He still insisted on holding himself apart, that wall that seemed to have been built up over the years still stood strong. Work, Caitlyn, Camille, Caitlyn, gossip, and Caitlyn were just a few of their favourite subjects. Often these topics would have them chattering away long into the night. As time went on Richard had taken to seeking her advice on subjects relating to his daughter. This was an honour which Camille felt to her very core. That he trusted her opinion, not in a professional setting, but with that which he held most dear. 

Yes, Richard was a very difficult man to get to know but over the months she definitely felt she really could call him friend now.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The day was hot and only a slight breeze could be felt through Caitlyn's little window next to her bed. It was a glorious Saturday morning so the relaxed little girl took the time to stretch and lounge at her own leisure. She only chose to rise when the rumbling of her empty stomach grew too much for her to bear.

At no point did it occur to the youngster that the silence was odd, that her dad should have been up long ago, hurrying her to get ready to drop her off with Catherine. She, in blissful ignorance, made her way to the kitchen to fetch some fruit. But the bed. Her dad’s bed, it was all wrong. For one, he was still in it, tossing and turning restlessly.

“Daddy?” she called out. He didn't reply. She climbed onto the edge of the high bed. “DADDY?!” louder this time. She laid her hand on his arm, ready to shake him awake. He was hot. Beyond hot. The ghostly white sweaty face opened its eyes. Although open they certainly weren't seeing. A wave of panic swept through her. “Daddy, what's wrong?!!” she begged not even trying to keep the edge of hysteria out of her voice. “Just wait daddy. I'm going to get help!” She flew off the bed and out the door with no further thought. 

If anybody thought it at all strange that a small blond girl was running down the road on a tiny Caribbean island dressed only in her night dress they certainly didn't stop to ask her about it. Not that she would have even noticed them enough to stop anyway. Her focus was solely on her destination, on getting help for her father. The gentle sound of her bare feet slapping against the hard concrete was all that could be heard as she approached the house she was seeking. 

“CATHERINE!...CATHERIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!” she bellowed loudly as she hammered on the door with all her might. “CATHERINE PLEASE!!”

The door swung open, the clearly panicked adult pulled the girl in. “Mon Coeur, whatever is wrong? Why are you dressed.........” she paused taking in the sight of the panting, sobbing child. Pulling her into a tight hug she gently asked, “My sweet, where is your Papa?”

The girl pulled away. “He's sick, really sick. You have to come, now! Please!!!”

Richard was indeed very ill. It was plain to see as soon as Catherine saw the poor man stretched across the bed. After a quick call to the doctor and then to the station, she sent the little one off to dress and collect a few items of clothes and perched herself on the bed beside Richard. His unfocused eyes looked past her as she held some water to his dry lips. He drank hungrily, it seemed to give him a short burst of clarity. 

“Catherine?” His voice was unnaturally weak.

“It is alright, Richard, rest” she swept his sodden hair from his forehead. “The doctor is on the way.”

“Caitlyn?” He was a father first, no matter what.

“She is with me. I'm not silly enough to try and argue for you to come home with me” Richard shook his head violently setting off a horrendous coughing fit. “Calm yourself, Richard,” she gently admonished, “I know you'd be more comfortable here. I'll be coming in often to see to you but I'm taking Caitlyn home with me.” Neither adult noticed the girl in question enter the room. “You are in no state to look after her right now. And she has school on Monday.” 

Richard nodded his head lightly whilst allowing himself to rest back into his pillows. “Thank you,” he said as he affectionately, if somewhat sloppily, clapped her on the back of the hand that held his. “You are a God send,” he slurred slightly, “And a very good Grand-mere.” His eyes fluttered shut as unconsciousness regained its hold.

Dear Lord, Catherine mused. He used French, correctly, kind of. He must be sicker than I first thought!

The doctor came just as Fidel arrives to see what help could be offered. A quick examination gave the answer which surprised no one. Rest, water, and monitoring were what the patient required to recover from tropical fever. Catherine decided to leave Fidel to see to his bosses immediate needs while she headed home with the now far more sedate 5 year old.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I'm staying with you?”

“Yes. Tonight you can sleep in Camille's room, she’s not back for a few more days. There is a small third bedroom and I think it would be a good idea to make that into a bedroom for you. Sometimes you father might get called away overnight. Having a bedroom already for you would be useful. Maybe you can help me sort that out while you are with me? Before you go back home?”

“So he is going to be alright then?” The youngster asked fearfully.

“Yes! Of course! Caitlyn, your father is a strong man. He's in overall good good health. Rest is what he needs. He just need time to get better.” The words had the intended affect and relaxed and calmed the girl.

“Catherine?” The women looked down at her companion “What does Grand-mere mean?”

Ahh, she'd heard that had she? “Grand-mere is French for grandmother. It was quite a compliment your father paid me, non?”

They walked on a little more in friendly silence, Caitlyn mulling over what she'd been told. “ Catherine?” She asked again, her voice now shy, “Can I call you grandmother?” Her blazing green eyes stared up in unabashed adoration.

“Non, Mon Coeur, you already have a grandmother, in England.”

The girls heart sank.

“I am your Grand-mere!”


End file.
